


clockwork

by brownest_goldfish_intheair



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, M/M, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownest_goldfish_intheair/pseuds/brownest_goldfish_intheair
Summary: "Martín wondered if it was pure instinct that made Andrés so good at this or if he’d been thinking about it in the weeks after they kissed too, daydreaming like Martín had been for years, pathetically jerking off at 2 a.m. to the thought of having Martín under him, completely at his mercy as he fucked him senseless."
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	clockwork

“Turn the ovens up to 1750 degrees. I want to get out of here as quickly as possible and finally enjoy my peace and quiet.” Martín quickly glanced over at Andrés when he said the last words, purposely stressing the "my", before turning back Nairobi and Bogotá.  
“And be careful with our gold.” Andrés added casually. Martín could have strangled him. To Nairobi and Bogotá, it would sound like he was simply talking about what they were all going to take with them, but Martín knew exactly what he meant: It had always been _their_ gold; his and Andrés’ – like everything they shared; their rooms, their notes, their days and nights, until Andrés had gone and ruined it all; kissed him and then left to protect his tender little pride, making Martín suffer for months.  
  
He was fuming while they walked back to the elevator. Andrés, somehow, was so convinced that he could still have him, parading around like their past was a romance novel. Was he really so arrogant that he couldn’t even _consider_ that after all that had happened, Martín was simply _done_ with him?  
  
“What was that?” He asked as soon as the elevator doors had closed in front of them.  
“What do you mean?” Andrés innocently raised his eyebrows, having _the audacity_ to look charming when he did.  
“ _Our gold._ ” Martín mimicked and regretted it instantly because the words sent shivers down his spine. “There’s not a gram in those bags that is _ours_. Nothing is ours, because there is no us; you threw that away.”  
“I came back.”  
Andrés was so _calm_. Always, during every argument they’d had since he and Sergio had showed up at Martín’s doorstep in Palermo, he seemed to have all his emotions in check while Martín was an utter mess. It drove him insane.  
“Oh yeah, how heroic of you.” Martín snorted, already feeling the tears gather in his eyes at what he was going to say next. “You followed your brother to my place so he could ask me to do some math for you. I’m so proud of you.”  
“I’ve told you a thousand times, Martín, I convinced Sergio go and get you because I-”  
“Save it. I heard you every time; I have no reason to believe you.” Martín tried his best to convince himself, but how could he deny that he liked the thought of Andrés actually telling the truth?  
  
When Andrés moved back a little, Martín was still so focused on staring straight ahead that he was completely taken by surprise when the elevator suddenly stopped.  
“What the _fuck_?” He asked, turning around to Andrés to reach for the button to make it go again, but Andrés grabbed his wrist mid-air.  
“Martín, you are going to listen to me now.”  
“No, fuck you.” Martín hissed, trying to snatch his hand away, but Andrés hold only got tighter.  
“Let go of me!”  
“Stop running from me!”  
  
They struggled, Andrés clearly winning from the start, until Martín was pinned to the wall with both of his wrists above his head.  
“Martín.” Andrés said, his voice firm and insistent, and Martín glared up at him as he caught his breath, hoping that he could somehow kill him like that. “I never lied to you."  
Martín should have laughed at that, but instead he found himself staring into Andrés eyes, trying his best to ignore the feeling of his warm breath on his cheek and his neck and _fuck_ Andrés’ whole body was pressed against his.  
“Bullshit.” He managed in the end, so hoarsely and quietly that he might as well not have said it at all. The room around them suddenly seemed impossibly small and filled with way too little air and only then did Martín notice that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t control his breathing; Andrés’ was close to panting, his eyes glossed over with hunger when they slid down to Martín’s lips.  
  
Martín had always admired the way sexual desire could turn humans into animals in a heartbeat. One of the most beautiful things to him was sucking a guy off and, with a few precise movements, getting him to grab his hair and start fucking his mouth, the sounds of him cocking only spurring him on. And he himself loved spreading his legs, throwing his head back and whimpering, _begging_ for more, feral and shameless as he was.  
  
Right now, with Andrés’ thigh brushing up against his crotch, that was all he could think about: Having him inside him, pounding into him so hard he would see starts; letting him _claim_ him so that he would still feel him the next day.  
The thought overshadowed everything else; like something deep down in his stomach turning off his brain and making him arch his body off the wall in desperate need of friction.  
  
Andrés reacted to the movement instantly, pushing Martín’s hips back with his own and tightening his hold, so much Martín was sure it would leave marks, and looking at Martín like he was prey, until he moved in to join their lips, the kiss instantly becoming all teeth and tongue as Martín moaned and whimpered and leaned his head back to give him better access.  
  
This was it then; being done with Andrés. Had worked out brilliantly.  
  
Andrés’ hands quickly wandered down his arms to his jaw and Martín used the freedom to pull Andrés closer, scraping the back of his neck with his nails as Andrés traced his collarbones on the way down to his waist.  
  
“Turn around.” He whispered against Martín’s lips, breathless and urgent and Martín’s body followed the request before he had even fully comprehended the words.  
Andrés kissed his neck while he moved his hands up his chest to unzip his jumpsuit, his hard cock brushing against Martín’s ass; making him groan as he rested his forehead against the cold wall.  
  
It was a relief to finally give in; with all the times he and Andrés had fought and glared at each other, he’d been sure the tension was going to tear him to pieces. So he didn’t even wait for Andrés to fully pull down the zipper before he started to move his shoulders to free his arms.  
  
In any other situation, Andrés would have probably teased him for being so impatient, but he seemed to be just as bad, his hands uncoordinated and he helped him push the red fabric down his body before guiding him forward with a hand on the back of his neck.

Martín gave in, slightly turning his head and searching for Andrés’ eyes, who quickly caught up and moved his fingers forward to let Martín wrap his lips around them. He closed his eyes while he sucked, making sure to swallow at least once, so Andrés would know what he was missing, would want to come back for it once they were done. Then he let go and moved to face the wall again, spreading his legs a little more when Andrés softly traced his spine with his knuckles and rested his fingertips on his hole for a second before he pushed in, making Martín whimper and suck in a sharp breath because _shit it hurt_ and _oh it was good_.  
  
Martín wondered if it was pure instinct that made Andrés so good at this or if he’d been thinking about it in the weeks after they kissed too, daydreaming like Martín had been for years, pathetically jerking off at 2 a.m. to the thought of having Martín under him, completely at his mercy as he fucked him senseless.  
The idea made him push his ass back, wanting Andrés deeper and harder and _now_ and Andrés complied instantly, resting a hand on the small of his back as he added a second finger, his lips finding Martín’s neck again while he moved inside him.  
  
Martín couldn’t help but notice that despite all the rushing, Andrés was being _careful_ ; he was moving slowly, paying attention to the responses of Martín’s body and gently sucking and biting on his skin.  
  
_Maybe he didn’t lie when he said he loved me._ The thought had passed through his head before he realised he was even considering it and as much as he would have liked to go back to being angry, he could already feel his heart melting, even more when Andrés pulled out his fingers and kissed his jawline before whispering:  
“Come on, I want to look at you.”, locking his lips in a kiss while he turned him back around.  
  
They shared a few breathless kisses, then Martín quickly unzipped Andrés’ jumpsuit and stepped out of his boots to get rid of the fabric still resting around his ankles, watching with shallow breaths as Andrés freed his cock and licked the palm of his hand to slicken it before moving in to place a hand right under Martín’s ass-cheek, swiftly picking him up as Martín wrapped his arms around his shoulders and manoeuvring his legs into the right angle so he could easily sink into him, making Martín first hiss at the stinging sensation and then moan deeply when Andrés pushed him back against the wall so he could move in deeper.  
  
“Alright, mi amor?” He asked, stopping to meet his eyes.  
“Yeah I-“ His words came out slurred, his cheeks burning and his brain completely shutting off at the sensation. “Just… please. _Please,_ Andrés I…”  
“Need me to fuck you?” Andrés said lowly before pulling back a little and pushing back in. “Is that it?”  
“Yes.” Martín whimpered, holding onto Andrés’ back and wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. “Don’t stop, please” Andrés smiled softly and pulled him into a brief kiss before he started thrusting harder, letting Martín feel it all the way up to his stomach; making him press his face into the crook of his neck as he moaned.  
  
Martín should have known, he thought as Andrés picked up the pace, should have known that they would move together like parts of clockwork; that Andrés would fuck him exactly the way he wanted to be fucked, would make his whole body _ache_ for more.  
“Fuck.” He moaned against the delicate skin under his lips. “ _Fuck, Andrés_.” Andrés slowed down a bit, running his hand down Martín’s shoulder blade.  
“What is it, corazón?” He whispered, thrusting deep all at once and eliciting a long groan from Martín. “Do you want to come? Do you want me to make you come?”  
Martín nodded breathlessly, unable to form words, but yes, _yes_ , he wanted Andrés to push him over the edge, unhinged and merciless, and then he wanted him to come inside him; to fill his ass with his cum.  
  
“Okay, let me see you.” Andrés moved his hand from Martín’s shoulder blade forward to his chest, right where his neck ended, to push his body back against the wall with two fingertips caressing his throat, just enough for it to be a little uncomfortable; _exquisite_ , and when Martín opened his eyes, he saw something in his gaze beyond just lust and pleasure; something softer, warmer. _Devotion_ , he realised. _Love_.  
  
All his thoughts were washed away when Andrés started moving again; oh, that was _it_ ; that was what he’d been holding back, what Martín _needed_. He had no way of keeping up with his thrusts; with anything at all because his mind turned into nothing but bliss and want it was perfect, even more because Andrés was holding him so firmly and he could do nothing but _take it_.  
  
His orgasm came out of nowhere; he couldn’t have identified the thrusts that did it, but suddenly he was coming; so intensely he wasn’t sure he was even still alive, while Andrés kept up his thrusts, fucking him through it and slowing his pace once it started fading, moving in a few more thrusts to get to his own release, leaning his head back as he let go. And against the haze in his brain, Martín blinked his eyes open and cupped his cheek while he watched him unravel, the sight so beautiful, it almost made him cry.  
  
  
“Is there any chance of us ever doing that again?” Andrés didn’t move his head from where it was resting against the wall, his arms calmly resting on his knees, but Martín could hear the insecurity in his voice, hidden behind his humorous tone. It always hit him differently when Andrés sounded unsure, because he never did – or at least that was what Martín used to think.  
“Why am I angry at you, Andrés?” He asked, pulling his knees closer to his chest.  
“Because I left you.” Martín sighed deeply. Maybe Andrés _was_ trying to understand him; maybe he was just too dumb.  
“Of course you hurt me with that. But do you know what really fucked me up?”  
Andrés turned to look at him, slightly raising his eyebrows.  
“That I didn’t know _why_ you left.” Martín realised in that moment that the reason he’d never said it before was not only that he wanted Andrés to figure it out himself; it was also endlessly painful to talk about. “I spent all this time wondering what I could have possibly missed; what I did wrong. Leading me nowhere, because you _kept it from me_.”  
“I was trying to protect you.” Andrés said quietly, his voice so genuine, it almost broke Martín’s heart. “I had to make a decision so that-“  
“You decided without _me_.” Martín interrupted him, taking a shaky breath before continuing. “You decided _for me_. Told yourself you knew what was best for me, as if I couldn’t weigh out pain against happiness myself. And by doing that, you wasted _two months_ of the time we had left, for no reason. We could have been _together_ , Andrés. We could have been happy.”  
  
It was quiet for a moment, Martín not daring to look at Andrés while he waited for him to react.  
He was expecting words, so he was taken by surprise when he felt touch instead; Andrés tenderly interlocking their hands in Martín’s lap.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered after a moment and Martín couldn’t help but instantly turn his head because had Andrés de Fonollosa really just a _pologised_? “I thought I knew what dying felt like because I _was_ dying. But when I left you, Martín, I… It was like taking my last breath. I want… Can I be with you? Will you forgive me?”  
  
Martín looked down at their hands, a small smile forming on his lips as he brushed his thumb across Andrés’ knuckles.  
“Say it again.” He said, looking up with a soft smile. “Say what you said after you kissed me.”  
  
Andrés hesitated for a moment.  
“It’s impossible?” He asked with a small smirk. Martín slapped his arm hard.  
“Fuck you.” He huffed, turning his head, but Andrés quickly cupped his cheek, locking their eyes before he said:  
“I love you.” And Martín smiled, moving in to rest his forehead against Andrés’ before he leaned in for a kiss.  
“Yeah.” He said when he breathlessly pulled back, a small grin forming on his lips. “Yeah, there is a chance of us doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xx


End file.
